Many notebook computers offer a second battery option in addition to a main battery. The second battery may have a larger capacity that allows a working time to be extended while the notebook computer is running off battery power. The second battery may be charged at the same rate as the main battery. While many newer batteries may be charged at higher rates, the higher rates require larger circuits to handle increased current demand. Charging at higher rates also results in undesirable heat generation.